Talk:Source Filmmaker Help and Solutions
15:29, October 3, 2012 (UTC)tfaduiasfacfj Hey i just met you and this crazy so heres my number so u got trolololololod 15:29, October 3, 2012 (UTC)tfaduiasfacfj Help me How do I make a player model turn into a ragdoll? Say I have a pyro and in one scene he is animated and in the next one he dies, how do I make him turn into a ragdoll with physics and everything? Error On Start-up Hello. I just downloaded Source Filmmaker, and upon running the program I'm getting an error "Failed to load the launcher DLL: (null)" Now I tried Verifying the Integrity Cache. Ran the program again, and nothing happens. Any solutions to this problem? AMD Sempron 3000+ 1.99GHz 2GB RAM NVIDIA GeForce 9400 GT 1GB Windows 7 Removing camera's hello, i'm having problems removing unused camera's. i had a few takes that i removed and sadly enough the camera, used by the player, stays there. how can i remove those player camera's? SFM not answering My SFM goes into not answering before it opens. How can that be fixed? Custom weapons How do you give your current character a custom weapon. IE: When playing as the demoman, you can have the Loch 'N Load equipped as opposed to the default weapons. Connection timeout Source Filmmaker Is always having an error when I try to install it. (Connection Timeout) What does this mean? : Something might be wrong with your connection to Steam. Double-check it, restart Steam and/or your modem/internet connection. EngiN33R 15:16, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Black environment Whenever I use F11 to run around, the hud is there, but the enviroment is black. I can shoot, jump, and interact with the world, but I can's see anything. : Are you sure you teleported your player to the camera? If not, right-click the window with the current shot (your camera view) and select Game -> Teleport player to camera. If you did that, I'm pretty much clueless. EngiN33R 15:16, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Black screen First time user, trying to learn--but can't get started! When I load a map (following the tutorial), nothing appears. Just a black screen in the primary viewport. In the console there are a lot of errors appearing in red and in white. For example: Model file 'props_coldfront\waste_base.mdl' and associated vtx files are out of date material "particle/fastsidesprites/fastsidesprite128" not found. How do I load the map and view it? Thanks-- Phil 04:21, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Interface reset and re-embedding. I'm gonna keep this short: I've accidentally removed all of the interface windows (The element viewer, timeline.) While I DO have them back, I do not know their original placement, and cannot make them mix into the SFM window. This has been bugging me alot, can you guys help? EDIT: Nevermind! However, add the following for people being bugged by this: let them navigate to Windows > Layouts > Return to default layout. This should help some people. 12:13, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Sauzzey! What do i do ? Whenever i try to launch Source Filmmaker, an error pops up saying: The Source Filmmaker weill need a connection to steam. what do i do ? Error Publishing an image Its the second image i want to publish (im a little newbie on this) so i click on share->publish image to steam and then it asks for a model, a image, title and description, i try to put the direction of the model but it says that it NEED to be in steam->steamapps->common->sourcefilmmaker->ANY_MOD->models->ugc->(a lot of numbers) so i put the mdl file there (its the default model of the spy which i used before) and it says that there was an "error determinating dependencies for model (gives me the direction of the mdl file that i select) try loading the model in hlmv to see what the problems are" i load that file in the hlmv (i copy-pasted it, because the models/ugc directory was empty, even i copy pasted the entire models folder of the tf/models of sfm) and it said there was a problem loading it and crashed, BUT if i load the model of that is not separated from the tf files, it read it. so i copy pasted all the files related to the spy from tf/models/player that i copy pasted in the ugc/(numbers) folder and hlmv read it, so i copy pasted all those related files in ugc and nothing. So if anyone could help me i d be much appreciated. Thanks for the space. 23:04, April 23, 2013 (UTC)Se me cayo el paty (steam user) SFM Multiple Blade Crash SFM will crash on me after using the blade a few times on a shot. I am able to set my cameras and a few actors with multiple takes, although if I try to blade multiple times in a row (or occasionally just once) the entire program will crash. Is this a common issue? I have validated and restarted my computer and I still crash. I'm currently restoring SFM from a backup I made this morning but I doubt that will work. Specs: Win 7 32bit 4GB RAM i5-3570k 3.4GHz Radeon 4800 SFM Not Recording I was watching the tutorials (http://www.sourcefilmmaker.com/post.php?id=8065) and trying to mimic the content of them. For whatever reason, no part of the shot is saved until almost the very end of the shot, when it actually starts recording. 23:34, May 25, 2013 (UTC)Beesore On sfm i accidently close the Animation Set Editor is there a way to get it back the left side of the page? Could somebody please help me with this issue? I just got done rendering and converting my movie into an AVI file and when I try playing it, it would start playing like this. (The image)